plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Draka w Zombopolis: Część pierwsza
250px|right|thumb|Grafika promocyjna Draka w Zombopolis: Część pierwsza to drugi wydany pakiet DLC do Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Dodaje on dwie nowe postacie oraz nową mapę. Pakiet ten oferuje dodatkowo ponad 1200 nowych elementów personalizacji postaci, a wraz z nim przywrócona do gry zostaje Pływająca strzelnica. Aktualizacja ta jest dostępna za darmo do pobrania. Jej premiera miała miejsce 31 maja 2016r. Prócz nowej zawartości aktualizacja wprowadza nowe poprawki do balansu rozgrywki i postaci. Informacje z oficjalnej strony gry Witajcie ponownie! Ciężko uwierzyć, że lada dzień rozpocznie się lato. Od czasu udostępnienia w marcu pierwszej darmowej aktualizacji, „Pakietu cmentarnych rozmaitości”, ciężko pracowaliśmy nad kolejną niespodzianką dla fanów. Dziś mogę w końcu z przyjemnością wyjawić nieco szczegółów dotyczących kolejnego rozdziału naszej heroicznej bitwy. „Draka w Zombopolis, część pierwsza” to kolejna darmowa aktualizacja gry, która trafi do graczy już tego lata! Aktualizacja „Draka w Zombopolis, część pierwsza ” zawiera mnóstwo nowej, fantastycznej zawartości, w tym największe miasto zombie, jakie do tej pory wybudowaliśmy – Zombopolis. Na ulicach Zombopolis Doktor Zomboss i jego nieumarli słudzy realizują plan budowy Megazombota, który po naładowaniu przekształci się w śmiercionośną broń do walki z roślinami. Wprowadzamy również dwie nowe szalone postacie: Toksycznego Cytryna i Śniadaniowego Mózga. Toksyczny Cytryn musi wynurzyć się z trujących oparów, by ruszyć na pomoc roślinom i ocalić je przed niecnym planem Doktora Zombossa. Zanim to jednak uczyni, czeka go walka z potężnym przeciwnikiem w bekonowej pelerynie – Śniadaniowym Mózgiem. To nie wszystko. Dodajemy również ponad 1200 nowych elementów do personalizacji, umożliwiających nadanie bohaterom zombie i roślin wyjątkowego charakteru. Z pewnością zauważycie też powrót „Pływającej strzelnicy” oraz jej rankingów na podwórkowe pole walki. Przygotujcie się ponadto na mnóstwo poprawek w balansie rozgrywki i postaci – szczegóły poniżej. Jak zwykle bardzo wam dziękuję za wsparcie i nadesłane opinie. To m.in. dzięki waszej pomocy możemy doskonalić i rozbudowywać grę. Mamy nadzieję, że nadal będziecie się z nami dzielić wrażeniami, sugestiami i nowymi pomysłami. Miłego lata! Wkrótce znowu się do was odezwiemy... Justin Wiebe, dyrektor kreatywny – Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 @JA_WIEBE Nowe funkcje *Dodaliśmy nową mapę do trybu „Ziołowy atak”, a zarazem stolicę krainy zombie – Zombopolis. Można na niej rozegrać również nową minibitwę z bossem. *Dodaliśmy dwie nowe postacie do odblokowania: **Śniadaniowy Mózg – pachnie równie dobrze, jak walczy! **Toksyczny Cytryn – toczy się do walki w toksycznych oparach trucizny! *Wprowadziliśmy też mnóstwo poprawek dotyczących balansu rozgrywki – m.in. zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane przez Słoneczniki i zredukowaliśmy obrażenia Elektromózga. *Dodaliśmy pakiet zwariowanego Zombopolis, zawierający ponad 1200 nowych elementów do personalizacji. *Udoskonaliliśmy rankingi, dzięki czemu gracze mogą teraz łatwiej śledzić swoje dokonania i wyniki znajomych. *Zaktualizowaliśmy minigrę „Pływająca strzelnica”. Nowe atrakcje czekają w porcie na podwórkowym polu walki. Poprawiliśmy m.in. działanie rankingów, dzięki czemu możecie teraz rywalizować ze znajomymi o najlepszy wynik na strzelnicy. **Uwaga: aby zagrać w minigrę, należy ukończyć trzy zadania wprowadzające związane z „Pływającą strzelnicą”. *Dodaliśmy legendarne tło do elementów legendarnych w menu personalizacji. *Dodaliśmy odrębne ramki dla poszczególnych stopni rzadkości w albumie z naklejkami. *Zadania związane z fabułą nie będą widoczne w dzienniku zadań gracza, jeśli wszystkie zostały wykonane. *Gracze będą mogli wybrać dwa dodatkowe zadania. *Dodaliśmy nowe efekty dźwiękowe do animacji przeładowania broni kilku postaci imprezowych. *W trybie „Flaga mocy” postacie SI będą się teraz rzucać na ratunek fladze, jeśli zostanie ona zaatakowana przez przeciwnika. *Dodaliśmy informację o liczbie fal, która wyświetla się w interfejsie pomiędzy kolejnymi falami. *Legendarne postacie będą teraz odzyskiwać nieco punktów życia, gdy uda im się uruchomić tryb legendarny przy niskim poziomie zdrowia. *Dodaliśmy klawisz skrótu dla samozniszczenia drona na PC. *Umieściliśmy na tablicy zadań zadania związane z „Centrum Wodnym”. Ważne poprawki *Wprowadziliśmy wiele poprawek stabilności. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że gracze w drużynach przestawali czasem słyszeć muzykę w grze po uruchomieniu trybu „Operacje”. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że ustawienia prywatności uniemożliwiały rozpoczęcie rozgrywki w trybie Nieskończoność. *Naprawiliśmy błąd uniemożliwiający graczom korzystanie z obszaru łupów w trybie Nieskończoność, jeśli Król Gnomów zdestabilizował czas. *Wprowadziliśmy dodatkowe poprawki stabilności w trybie Nieskończoność. *Naprawiliśmy problemy z opóźnieniami po dołączeniu do serwera. *Naprawiliśmy rzadko występujący błąd, który powodował, że tablica zadań zawieszała się po przyjęciu zadania przez gracza. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który zatrzymywał graczy na podwórkowym polu walki po otwarciu jaskini gnomów. *Naprawiliśmy problem z zawieszaniem się gry podczas wczytywania rankingów. Poprawki ogólne *Wprowadziliśmy dodatkowe ulepszenia systemu wykrywania trafień. *Wprowadziliśmy pomniejsze usprawnienia płynności działania gry. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że muzyka w grze wyłączała się czasem pomiędzy kolejnymi falami. *Usunęliśmy błąd sprawiający, że podczas opuszczania mostu w Parku Czasu nie był naliczany dodatkowy czas. *Dodaliśmy dubbing dla animacji bezczynności dla wszystkich postaci. *Naprawiliśmy pracę kamery podczas aktywacji popskoku Kukurydza na wysoko położonych obszarach. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że figurki Supermózgów nie wydawały odgłosów. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący czasem nieprawidłowe określenie regionu domyślnego. *Usunęliśmy lukę, która sprawiała, że drony mogły wkraczać do „Szalonych celów” uruchomionych przez innego gracza. *Naprawiliśmy błąd w trybie Gnomobomba, który powodował, że położenie gnomobomby nie było pokazywane graczom, którzy dołączyli w trakcie rozgrywki. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że PD nie były prawidłowo przyznawane w trybie Suburbinacja, jeśli kilku graczy jednocześnie zdobyło punkt kontrolny. *Usunęliśmy kilka źródeł wyraźnie słyszalnych trzasków w grze. *Naprawiliśmy nieprawidłową klatkę wyświetlającą się po wybraniu trybu dla jednego gracza na podwórkowym polu walki. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że postacie wykonywały czasem gesty drwin po wkroczeniu do interfejsu „Doniczek i botów”. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że ostatni zombie nie pojawiał się czasem na mapie dodatkowego wyzwania „Przyprowadź kurczaki”. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący, że jedynie gospodarz gry widział wiadomość „Koniec gry” po utracie flagi w trybie „Flaga mocy”. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że dźwięk trąbki pneumatycznej nie był odtwarzany, jeśli gra została wygrana podczas dogrywki. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący zmianę poziomu trudności po wkroczeniu gracza na podwórkowe pole walki należące do znajomego. *Usunęliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre postacie nie otrzymywały nieskończonych zasobów amunicji po skorzystaniu z szalonych ustawień. *Współdzielone pokonanie będzie teraz prawidłowo liczone w przypadku asysty przy pokonaniu Zen Sensei. *Poprawiliśmy błędne nazwy postaci wyświetlające się momentami podczas gry w „Operacjach” dla jednego gracza. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący odtwarzanie dźwięku wskrzeszenia po tym, jak postać zostanie pokonana podczas wskrzeszania. *Wprowadziliśmy drobne ulepszenia systemu matchmakingu, by mieć pewność, że gracze dołączają do gier na najbliższych serwerach w regionie. *Naprawiliśmy pojawiający się czasem błąd, który uniemożliwiał prawidłowe ukończenie wyzwania dodatkowego „Stłucz wszystkie wazony” w „Operacjach ogrodowych” na Wyspie Kości. *Interfejs celu będzie teraz poprawnie wyświetlany graczom, którzy dołączą do sesji „Bitwy o teren” w trakcie rozgrywki. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący miganie paska umiejętności za każdym razem, gdy w grze pojawiał się sojusznik. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że mnożnik PD z trybu „Flaga mocy” obowiązywał również w „Operacjach”, jeśli zostały one uruchomione podczas aktywnej sesji „Flagi mocy”. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z naliczaniem statystyk w kategorii leczenia na tablicy statystyk. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że gracze, którzy nie otworzyli skrzyń po ukończeniu gry w „Nieskończoności”, nie dostawali automatycznie przyznawanych nagród. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący wielokrotne wyświetlanie sekwencji pojawienia się bossa na mapie „Centrum Wodne”. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że fasolki chili lub sombrero rzucone w stronę tarcz na strzelnicy powodowały przed wybuchem reset „Szalonych celów”. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący, że podczas gry na podzielonym ekranie gracz główny tracił gwiazdki, gdy drugi gracz korzystał z usług ryby wymieniającej gwiazdki na PD. *Dodaliśmy nowe dźwięki do licznika czasu w „Bitwie o teren”, by lepiej sygnalizować graczom zbliżający się koniec gry. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący wyłączenie odtwarzania muzyki w „Nieskończoności” po pokonaniu jednego z graczy. *Naprawiliśmy błąd interfejsu, który sprawiał, że tajna wiadomość na podwórkowym polu walki była wyświetlana obu graczom grającym na podzielonym ekranie. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że niektóre zdolności dostępne na podwórkowym polu walki mogły zabić Ukrytka. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący losową teleportację gracza po zakończeniu minigry „Pływająca strzelnica”. *Usunęliśmy problem dotyczący matchmakingu, który sprawiał, że w pewnych okolicznościach można było odwiedzać podwórkowe pole walki gracza niebędącego znajomym. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, przez który legendarne nakrycie głowy Pop Smarts wywoływało pojawianie się Pop Smarts na ziemi. *Usunęliśmy błąd powodujący, że bohaterowie spadali czasem z podium w trybie „Ziołowy atak”. *Naprawiliśmy błąd interfejsu uniemożliwiający wyświetlenie grafiki trofeum po zwycięstwie roślin w trybie Bitwa drużynowa. *Naprawiliśmy działanie legendarnego nakrycia głowy Naukowca z orbitalnym sześcianem – czerwona kropka nie będzie się już wyświetlać pod postacią. *Naprawiliśmy błąd interfejsu sklepu z naklejkami, który sprawiał, że ekran sklepu nie znikał po tym, jak gospodarz gry uruchamiał rozgrywkę z pozycji podwórkowego pola walki. *Naprawiliśmy kilka problemów uniemożliwiających pojawianie się postaci SI w dodatkowych wyzwaniach w trybie „Operacje”. *Usunęliśmy błąd sprawiający, że przemienienie Cytryna w postać kuli w menu personalizacji przed pełnym załadowaniem jego modelu powodowało, że wyglądał na pogniecionego. *Nazwy znajomych będą teraz poprawnie oznaczane na niebiesko w interfejsie rankingów. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z zamianą broni podczas prowadzenia „Maślanego Jastrzębia” w misji „Nocna zmiana”. Poprawki dotyczące postaci *Naprawiliśmy błąd uniemożliwiający poprawne wyświetlanie efektów graficznych trafienia Pirata i Inżyniera z wieżyczek. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący powstawanie dodatkowych ładunków elektrycznych. *Na przeniesienie energii Naukowca nie będą już miały wpływu: ukozowienie, pętla czasowa, kolczatka i elektrobrzoskwinia. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że Kamienny Groszek wywoływał czasem odepchnięcie wrogów. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że trafienia Pana Zdzisia wywoływały podwójne efekty zamrożenia. *Toksyczny Pożeracz nie będzie już zadawał toksycznych obrażeń podczas ukrycia w tunelu. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że interfejs wskrzeszenia nie wyświetlał się, jeśli Gwiazda Sportu wykonywała strzał. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że promień uzdrawiający Naukowca nie rozpraszał się podczas przeniesienia energii. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że niektóre postacie imprezowe nie odtwarzały dźwięku reakcji na trafienie pociskiem. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z efektami graficznymi kuli Dyskotekowego Zombie. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z animacją Komandora Kukurydza, które powodowały, że animacja popskoku nie wyświetlała się prawidłowo, jeśli zdolność ta została wybrana bezpośrednio po użyciu maślanej zapory. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że gracze nie mogli korzystać z umiejętności przez kilka sekund po otrzymaniu trafienia z broni głównej Technika Dźwięku. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z animacją, które powodowały, że Śmieciozaur pozostawał w trybie biegu, jeśli fala zakończyła się podczas korzystania z megamiotacza. *Naprawiliśmy problemy powodujące, że celownik Róży nie zmieniał koloru na czerwony po namierzeniu postaci SI przez drugiego gracza w trybie podzielonego ekranu. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że Wampiryczny Słonecznik nie zadawał obrażeń krytycznych Inżynierowi, gdy ten korzystał z miotacza wielkich bełtów. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z migotaniem interfejsu podczas korzystania z rodeo na armacie Kapitana Imprezowicza. *Imp nie będzie już zadawał obrażeń w chwili, gdy zostaje odepchnięty podczas korzystania z impkaty. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że Impy otrzymywały obrażenia od broni głównej tylko podczas wzywania Z-Mechów. *Naprawiliśmy problemy z poprawnym wyświetlaniem trafień krytycznych. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem z brakiem wibracji kontrolera w momencie schwytania przez kolczatkę / najeżoną kolczatkę. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że spray Dzikiego Pożeracza nie zadawał obrażeń obiektom, które można niszczyć. *Dodaliśmy wibracje kontrolera do wymagających ładowania ataków głównych niektórych postaci. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że bohaterski kopniak i atak z rozbiegu nie oddziaływały na piłkę do gry w piłkę nożną. *Naprawiliśmy problem, który sprawiał, że Róża nie mogła zadawać obrażeń Smoczusiowi korzystającemu z trzepotania skrzydłami. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że Groszkostrzelec odtwarzał efekty wybuchowego pudła po aktywacji karabinu groszkowego. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z wymagającym ładowania atakiem Astromózga, który nie uszkadzał skrzyń wsparcia w trybie „Flaga mocy”. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem powodujący, że turboobroty Supermózga spowalniały zakopane w tunelach Pożeracze. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że bohaterski kopniak Supermózga nie zadawał obrażeń bossom SI. *Naprawiliśmy problem powodujący, że postacie SI w „Operacjach” dla jednego gracza nie korzystały z niektórych zdolności alternatywnych. *Naprawiliśmy problem, który sprawiał, że granat grawitacyjny nie oddziaływał na Słoneczniki korzystające z promienia słońca. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem powodujący, że Technik Dźwięku nie mógł uszkadzać niektórych ścian. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że paski zdrowia roślinnych bohaterów SI nie były widoczne dla Słoneczników. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że gracze nie otrzymywali po zniszczeniu Impa-Mecha dodatkowych PD za pokonanie Mecha. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem sprawiający, że Cytryn nie otrzymywał obrażeń, gdy został trafiony atakiem z rozbiegu Gwiazdy Sportu w trakcie transformacji. *Naprawiliśmy rzadko występujący błąd powodujący, że mina ziemniaczana nie zadawała obrażeń zombie. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że maślana zapora i maślane masło mocy zadawały obrażenia sojusznikom, jeżeli Kukurydz został pokonany w określonym momencie podczas ich aktywacji. *Naprawiliśmy problem powodujący, że impkata i turboobroty zadawały obrażenia nawet wtedy, gdy postać była połykana przez Pożeracza. *Naprawiliśmy problem, który sprawiał, że popskok nie wyświetlał się prawidłowo po przeniesieniu się do bazy na podwórkowym polu walki. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem ze zbyt często pojawiającą się wiadomością o gotowości Mecha. *Usunęliśmy lukę, która pozwalała graczom na korzystanie z niektórych umiejętności z pominięciem czasu odnowienia po wciśnięciu przycisku drwin. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że postać nie mogła korzystać z umiejętności przez kilka sekund po odepchnięciu do tyłu. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że efekty wizualne Wampirycznego Słonecznika były widoczne również z tyłu postaci. *Naprawiliśmy problem, który powodował, że Kukurydz wykonywał popskok do przodu po przejściu przez portal lub teleporter. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że ręka Inżyniera chowała się w modelu jego ciała podczas korzystania z młota pneumatycznego. *Rozwiązaliśmy problem, który powodował, że turboobroty Supermózga zadawały zbyt duże obrażenia tarczy Superfasoli. *Rozwiązaliśmy problemy z prawidłowym wyświetlaniem efektów wizualnych ładowania zdolności elektrobohaterów. *Naprawiliśmy występujący czasem błąd, który sprawiał, że Żelazny Cytryn blokował własne strzały, korzystając z tarczy. *Naprawiliśmy błąd powodujący, że Żołnierz mógł przeładować broń natychmiast po opróżnieniu magazynka, korzystając z ZPG lub multirakiety. *Postacie SI nie będą już mogły atakować gracza podczas gry w „Pływającą strzelnicę”. *Naprawiliśmy pracę kamery podczas aktywacji tunelu Pożeracza. *Naprawiliśmy błąd uniemożliwiający wyświetlanie wskaźnika obrażeń przeciwników podczas strzelania do nich od tyłu jako Róża. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że Żołnierze SI zawieszali się czasem podczas animacji przygotowania ZPG. *Naprawiliśmy błąd sprawiający, że Cytryn mógł czasem korzystać z umiejętności przeznaczonych dla trybu kuli w trybie szturmowym. Zmiany w balansie Poprawki dotyczące trybów *Zwiększyliśmy szansę na pojawienie się fal superbossów w „Operacjach ogrodowych” i „Operacjach cmentarnych”. *''Bitwa o teren: Zmodyfikowaliśmy czas potrzebny na zdobycie każdej bazy w oparciu o trudność przejmowania poszczególnych lokacji: **Wielka Biała Północ: ***Minigra stała się nieco trudniejsza dla drużyny atakującej (bryła lodu ma 6% teraz więcej zdrowia). ***Początkowe granice obszaru obrony bazy zostały cofnięte, by zapobiec zabijaniu graczy zaraz po pojawieniu się w grze. **Baza księżycowa Z: Początkowe granice obszaru obrony bazy zostały cofnięte, by zapobiec zabijaniu graczy zaraz po pojawieniu się w grze. **Zomburbia: ***Początkowe granice obszaru obrony zostały zrównane ze ścianą, by zapobiec zabijaniu graczy zaraz po pojawieniu się w grze. ***Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że postacie z drużyny atakującej nie pojawiały się w grze bliżej celu po upłynięciu określonego czasu. ***Naprawiliśmy problem z brakującą wieżyczką Róży w zadaniu nr 5. ***Wydłużyliśmy czas potrzebny na ukończenie interakcji w końcowej minigrze, by nieco utrudnić zadanie drużynie atakującej. Poprawki dotyczące postaci Cytryny '''Wszystkie warianty:' *Dokonaliśmy zmian w szkielecie modelu Cytryna, by zmniejszyć powierzchnię otrzymywania obrażeń krytycznych. *Cytryn może teraz szybciej wznowić strzelanie po wyjściu z trybu kuli. *Usunęliśmy karę do szybkości poruszania się spowodowaną przejściem w tryb kuli i wyjściem z niego. Cytryn: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z małej odległości z 5 do 6. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia od wybuchów z 5 do 6. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 25/35 do 20/30. *Zmniejszyliśmy ilość ciepła wytwarzanego przy strzale, w związku z czym broń wolniej się przegrzewa. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. Lodowy Cytryn: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z dużej odległości z 5,5 do 6,5. *Zmniejszyliśmy ilość ciepła wytwarzanego przy strzale, w związku z czym broń wolniej się przegrzewa. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. Elektrocytryn: *Strzał standardowy: Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z małej/dużej odległości z 4,5/2,5 do 8/6. *Strzał częściowo naładowany: **Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z małej/dużej odległości z 25/15 do 20/10. **Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 30/60 do 20/50. *Strzał w pełni naładowany: **Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z małej/dużej odległości z 35/25 do 30/20. **Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 40/80 do 30/60. Kukurydze Komandor Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 5. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy celność. Kukurydz BBQ: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 5. Papa Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 3. Don Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia o 0,5. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy celność. Imprezowy Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 5. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane z dużej odległości z 3,5 do 4,5. *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności z 10 m do 20 m. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy celność. Róże Wszystkie warianty: *Zwiększyliśmy maksymalny kąt namierzania o 5 stopni. *Zwiększyliśmy odległość naprowadzania o 5 m. *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy kąt naprowadzania między celownikiem a celem. Ognista Róża: *Zwiększyliśmy szybkostrzelność. *Zmniejszyliśmy karę do szybkości poruszania się podczas ładowania. Lodowa Róża: *Zwiększyliśmy prędkość lotu pocisków. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane przez częściowo naładowany strzał z 20 do 25. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia zadawane przez w pełni naładowany strzał z 35 do 40. *Zwiększyliśmy szybkostrzelność. Impy Wszystkie warianty: *Zmodyfikowaliśmy siatkę szkieletu Impa po stronie serwera, by trafienie go podczas ruchu było nieco łatwiejsze. *Zmniejszyliśmy początkowy i standardowy czas odnowienia wezwania Mecha o 30 sekund. *Zwiększyliśmy wytrzymałość wszystkich Mechów o 20 sek. Imp/Mech Z7: *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg odepchnięcia przeciwnika trafionego omni-ostrzem. *Zmniejszyliśmy czas przeładowania omni-ostrza o 5 sek. *Zwiększyliśmy skuteczność naprowadzania pocisku biotycznego pociągnięcia. *Zwiększyliśmy moc biotycznego pociągnięcia, dzięki czemu wrogowie będą szybciej przyciągani. *Zwiększyliśmy promień wybuchu pocisku biotycznego pociągnięcia, by zwiększyć szansę na to, że przyciągnie ono kilku wrogów naraz. *Zmniejszyliśmy czas przeładowania biotycznego pociągnięcia o 5 sek. Supermózgi Wszystkie warianty: *Zmniejszyliśmy pochłanianie obrażeń przez turboobroty o 15%. *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy czas odnowienia turboobrotów. *Nieco zmniejszyliśmy prędkość poruszania w trybie turboobrotów. *Usunęliśmy możliwość anulowania turboobrotów Supermózga. Elektromózg: *Znacznie zmniejszyliśmy zasięg i obrażenia zadawane przez ładunki elektryczne. *Nieco zmniejszyliśmy szybkostrzelność ciosów. Kapitanowie Siwobrodzi Wszystkie warianty: *Dodaliśmy możliwość opuszczenia beczki bez podpalania lontu (czas odnowienia nadal obowiązuje). Kapitan Rekinogryz: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia od wybuchów z 16 do 10. Kapitan Działko: *Zwiększyliśmy prędkość lotu pocisków. *Zwiększyliśmy wewnętrzny promień wybuchu w przypadku ręcznej detonacji. *Znieśliśmy ograniczenie zasięgu pełnej skuteczności obrażeń przy trafieniu. Groszkostrzelcy Elektrogroszek: *Zwiększyliśmy prędkość lotu pocisków. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia od wybuchu w przypadku ręcznej detonacji. Pożeracze Wszystkie warianty: *Zmodyfikowaliśmy pracę kamery podczas gry Pożeraczem, by bardziej przypominała kamerę z GW1. *Podwyższyliśmy wszystkie mnożniki ulepszenia czasu trawienia. Dziki Pożeracz: *Dziki Pożeracz zaczyna teraz regenerować zdrowie prawie bezpośrednio po otrzymaniu obrażeń. Słoneczniki Wszystkie warianty: *Zwiększyliśmy wszystkie rodzaje obrażeń zadawanych przez Słonecznika o 10-20%. *Zmniejszyliśmy czas odnowienia zdolności leczenia i mrocznych wieżyczek o 10 sek. Mistyczny Słonecznik: *Zwiększyliśmy zużycie amunicji przy strzałach, które trzeba ładować. Szmaciany Słonecznik: *Zwiększyliśmy ilość zdrowia zdobywanego dzięki kroplom słońca z 5 do 8 za każdą kroplę. Kaktusy Nefrytowy Kaktus: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 2. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu z 10 do 8,5. Żołnierze Dowódca Czołgu: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu o 5. Naukowcy Chemik: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia z 40 do 36. Zoolog: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 9 do 6. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pocisków o 0,5 m. Oceanolog: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia z 30 do 25. Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pakiety DLC en:Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC